Heatblast vs Wildmutt
Heatblast vs Wildmutt is an unofficial installment of Epic Rap Battles of Alienry. It features all transformations in a rap battle royale in the order of their appearances. Lyrics Heatblast Wildmutt Diamondhead XLR8 Grey Matter Four Arms Stinkfly Ripjaws Upgrade Ghostfreak Cannonbolt Wildvine Spitter Buzzshock Arctiguana Blitzwolfer Snare-Oh Frankenstrike Upchuck Ditto Way Big Eye Guy Swampfire Echo Echo Humungousaur Jetray Big Chill Chromastone Brainstorm Spidermonkey Goop Alien X Lodestar Nanomech Rath Water Hazard AmpFibian Armodrillo Terraspin NRG Fasttrack ChamAlien Eatle Clockwork Shocksquatch Jury Rigg Feedback Bloxx Gravattack Crashhopper Ball Weevil Walkatrout Pesky Dust Mole-Stache The Worst Kickin Hawk Toepick Astrodactyl Bullfrag Atomix Gutrot Whampire Locations *Pyros (Heatblast) *Vulpin (Wildmutt) *Petropia (Diamondhead) *Kinet (XLR8) *Galvan Prime (Grey Matter) *Khoros (Four Arms) *Lepidopterra (Stinkfly) *Piscciss Volann (Ripjaws, Goop) *Galvan B (Upgrade) *Anur Phaetos (Ghostfreak) *Arburia (Cannonbolt) *Fors Verdance (Wildvine) *Omnitrix City (Spitter) *Sparksville (Buzzshock) *Bellwood (Arctiguana) *Luna Lobo (Blitzwolfer) *Anur Khufos (Snare-Oh) *Anur Transyl (Frankenstrike) *Peptos XI (Upchuck) *Beach (Ditto) *Xenon (Way Big) *Space (Eye Guy) *Methanosia (Swampfire) *Mykdl'dy (Echo Echo) *Terradino (Humungousaur) *Amazon Military Base (Jetray) *Kylmyys (Big Chill) *Mor'Otesi (Chromastone) *Encephalonus IV (Brainstorm) *Aranhaschimmia (Spidermonkey) *Forge of Creation (Alien X) *Simple Planet (Lodestar) *Pantophage (Rath) *Undertown (Water Hazard, Toepick, and Gutrot) *Los Soledad (AmpFibian) *Terraexcava (Armodrillo) *Aldabra (Terraspin) *Hot Spot (NRG) *Plumber's Academy (Fasttrack) *Area 51 (ChamAlien) *Ledgerdomain (Eatle) *Benwood (Clockwork) *Bug Jar (Shocksquatch) *Animo Farms (Jury Rigg) *Mr. Baumann's Store (Bloxx) *Gravattack's Core (Gravattack) *Animo's Ant Hill (Crashhopper) *Revonnah (Ball Weevil) *Plumber's Base (Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, and The Worst) *Fistrick's Ship (Kickin Hawk) *Incursean Ship (Astrodactyl and Bullfrag) *Billions Tower (Atomix) *Beginning of the Universe (Whampire) Trivia *This battle was inspired by the upcoming Ultimate Video Game Rap Battle done by Justin Buckner, in which Alanomaly had helped to write, writing the verses of Samus Aran of the Metroid franchise and Kratos of the God of War franchise. *36 of the aliens do not have their home planets as their location. **Gravattack's location is himself, making him both an exception and not an exception. *10 aliens are located in front of their planet rather than on it. *Nanomech and Feedback are the only aliens to have their locations not be actual locations. *Four locations are shared by more than one alien: **Ripjaws and Goop both have Piscciss as their location, although, Goop's version is from one small scene in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Deep. **Water Hazard, Toepick, and Gutrot all have Undertown as their location. NRG's location is the Hot Spot, which is a part of Undertown, technically making him have this location as well, although not listed as Undertown. **Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, and The Worst all have the Plumber's Base as their location. **Astrodactyl and Bullfrag both have an Incursean ship as their background. However, Astrodactyl's is on the outside, and Bullfrag's is on the inside. *The aliens who do not appear include: **All Ultimate forms **Alternate versions of aliens (i.e. Mr. Mucky, Electricyeti, etc.) **Unseen aliens (i.e. Decagon Vreedle, Sandbox, etc.) **Fake aliens (i.e. Slapstrike and Unitaur) **Fusions Category:Rap Battles Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Unfinished Articles